


Pura física

by Deiv17



Series: Fandomic stories [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Calor, Chocolate, M/M, Tormenta, frio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17
Summary: Según las leyes de la física, el calor siempre se transfiere desde la sustancia de mayor temperatura a la de menor temperatura; es decir, todo cuerpo frío absorbe calor de un cuerpo cálido, no al contrario.Quizá esto también se aplique para otras cosas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pure Physics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556721) by [Deiv17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17). 



> Esta es de hecho la historia original, pero tengo mucha flojera de ir a la otra y hacer todo el proceso, así que... Sí.

De pie y de brazos cruzados, Antoine observaba la nieve caer por la ventana del cuarto de la casa. Parecía haber comenzado en algún punto de la noche, mientras dormía protegido entre los brazos de Olivier. El manto blanco se amontonaba con presteza en las calles, en los tejados de las casas, en los postes de luz, y sobre el césped verde ahora invisible que, como los árboles y el mismísimo Antoine, habían sido tomados por sorpresa por la intensa tormenta.

El francés mordía su labio inferior con expresión de preocupación, reflejada también en su mirada perdida a través del vidrio empañado. Sopesaba sus opciones, pero no encontraba ninguna adecuada. Su novio estaba profundamente dormido de costado en la cama, las sábanas cubriendo hasta el ombligo su cuerpo desnudo. Se volvió hacia él como si fuera su musa, aquél que abriría su mente a una idea.

Se supone que se pondría en camino a su casa para pasar las vacaciones de invierno; incluso había visto varios canales de meteorología, y escuchado en diferentes radios, la predicción del estado del clima para ese día. Todos habían metido la pata, al parecer, lo cual enfurecía a Antoine. El cielo nublado y el sol, que no se encontraba en ninguna parte, tampoco le daban grandes esperanzas. 

Sacudió la cabeza e improvisó un plan. Con pies descalzos y helados, caminó hasta el lado de la cama donde yacía dormido Olivier, se arrodilló y extendió una mano debajo de la cama antes de sacar despacio una gran maleta. Miraba los ojos cerrados de Olivier, pendiente de no despertarlo. La lengua se asomaba un poco por la comisura de la boca de Antoine. No deseaba despertarlo aún, se veía tranquilo de esa manera. 

Suspiró con alivio cuando vio que seguía dormido. Se apartó hacia el otro lado de la cama, posó con suavidad la maleta ahí y la abrió de tal forma que el cierre apenas hizo ruido, dejando la tapa a centímetros del cuerpo de su novio. Hizo tal cual con la puerta deslizante del armario compartido, doblando la ropa antes de guardarla en la maleta. 

Cuando se llenó, la cerró y fue en busca de la otra, la cual se encontraba en la parte superior del armario. Sí, logró deslizar la puerta; sin embargo, Antoine era muy bajo como para poder siquiera rozar el asa con las yemas de sus dedos. Intentó realizar un esfuerzo extra. Su brazo comenzó a doler cuando presionó con más fuerza la piel contra el borde de madera, sentía la tensión en la axila, e incluso se puso de puntitas, y aún así sólo logró tocar la agarradera. 

No se iba a rendir. Se inclinó lo más que pudo, sintiendo su rostro enrojecerse por el esfuerzo, cuando sintió una presencia detrás. Pronto unos brazos fuertes y cincelados se adelantaron para bajar el objeto que tanto anhelaba. Antoine se apartó, se permitió verlo con ojos asombrados, y luego con un ceño fruncido.

—Aquí tienes —dijo Olivier con una sonrisa juguetona, dejando la maleta en el suelo, junto a Antoine.

—Gracias —respondió Antoine, quien no se detuvo a sentirse culpable por despertar a su novio. Tomó la maleta sin mirarlo a los ojos y la dejó caer al lado de la otra, ahora sin preocuparse por el ruido que pudiera ocasionar.

Estuvo a punto de girarse para comenzar a empacar la ropa interior y los calcetines, entre otras cosas, cuando sintió unas manos rodear su cintura y levantar un poco la camisa del más bajo para deslizar el pulgar sobre la piel lampiña de Antoine, encima de la pretina del pantalón. Antoine percibió una relajación extenderse a través de su cuerpo, como si las manos de su novio tuvieran una fuente de infinita quietud. Olivier se acercó un poco más al menor, uniendo sus cuerpos mientras apretaba su cintura con los brazos. El frío que Antoine había estado sintiendo desde que despertó ahora parecía un lejano recuerdo, porque el cuerpo de su novio, tan cerca al de él, le transmitía calor y calma, como una playa; era un calor tan familiar que terminó por distenderlo más. 

Como si Antoine ya no estuviera cálido entre sus brazos, Olivier se inclinó para dejar rápidos besos en su cuello. Antoine no pudo evitar soltar una risita infantil que hacía latir con más fuerza el corazón de Olivier, con ganas de nunca volver a soltarlo, enamorándose más. Antoine, por su parte, echó la cabeza hacia un lado para exponer una mayor área de piel, amando la sensación que su novio le provocaba, cómo lo relajaba y le hacía nunca querer separarse. Era tal la emoción de parte de ambos, en especial de Olivier, que éste comenzó a mecerlos de un lado al otro suavemente. Bajó a la vez sus besos hacia los hombros de su novio, y luego de nuevo cuello arriba hasta sus mejillas. Antoine sólo lograba reír, adorando las cosquillas. Pronto, los labios de Olivier se posaron cerca de la oreja del menor.

—¿Qué hacías? —Dijo con voz todavía ronca, aquella que provocaba estremecimientos de placer por todo el cuerpo de Antoine, quien tuvo que morder su labio para gemir. 

El menor sacudió la cabeza.

—Sólo empacaba las maletas —susurró. Olivier rió.

—Sí, eso es bastante evidente —dijo y besó su mejilla de nuevo antes de comenzar a acariciar su cabello—. Quise decir, ¿qué estás planeando en esa loca cabecita tuya? —Besó la parte de arriba de su cabeza. 

Antoine no pudo evitar sonreír, relajándose más en los brazos de su novio. Sus manos se hicieron camino a sus bíceps y los recorrió lentamente, apretujando un poco de vez en cuando, hasta alcanzar las manos de su novio y estrecharlas.

—Planeaba irme antes de que la tormenta empeorara.

Esta vez no sintió beso alguno en ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de girar, pero la voz de Olivier lo tranquilizó.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hay una tormenta de nieve afuera, amor.

Pronto los brazos de Olivier se retiraron y Antoine soltó un quejido, sintiendo el frío comenzar a colarse de nuevo en su cuerpo. El mayor se dirigió hacia la ventana y observó el paisaje totalmente blanco afuera. Quedó impresionado, abriendo sus ojos como platos, antes de soltar una risita.

— _ Quelle merde… _

—Lo sé.

Antoine aprovechó que Olivier seguía contemplando con incredulidad el panorama inesperado para vestirse en el baño con un suéter grueso, unos vaqueros negros para nada apropiados para el invierno, unas botas gruesas negras, y una bufanda que escondía casi todo su cuello.

Cuando Olivier se giró para comentar algo, su novio salía ya vestido del baño, y sus ojos se encontraron. Volvió a reír entre dientes antes de acercarse a pasos lentos a su novio, sin romper el contacto visual.

—¿En serio planeas irte con este clima?

—Sí —respondió—, antes de que empeore.

—No puedes irte así…

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó Antoine, extrañado, sin dejar de mirar a su novio.

—Antoine, hay una tormenta ahí afuera —le informó señalando hacia la ventana—, debe estar horriblemente helado.

Antoine bajó la mirada para terminar de cerrar la última maleta, y posó sus manos empuñadas encima de manera pensativa. Mordió su labio. Inhaló profundamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

—La tormenta no parará por un tiempo —susurró en un tono serio, lo bastante alto para que Olivier escuchara—. Llegará año nuevo y la tormenta permanecerá. Debo irme ahora.

Estas últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas con tal firmeza que Olivier entendió que esto era en realidad lo que deseaba. Sin embargo, intentó buscar en los resquicios de su mente hasta la excusa más alocada que pudiera impedir que Antoine se fuera. El poder del deseo de consentir a su novio y la voluntad del mismo para marcharse a su casa era más poderosa, aunque deseara pasar esta temporada junto a él, tenerlo entre sus brazos, ver películas navideñas juntos mientras bebían chocolate caliente con malvavisco y reían sin parar, y acurrucarse bajo las sábanas en las noches para mantener el calor de sus cuerpos.

Era Antoine. Él haría cualquier cosa por él. 

—Está bien. —Se resignó.

El menor sonrió ampliamente, saltó sobre la cama y corrió hasta llegar a su novio y saltar sobre él, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sus labios se unieron en un beso alegre y lleno de agradecimiento. Eran esos momentos los que justificaban las decisiones que el mayor tomaba, sólo la alegría de su novio bastaba para entusiasmarlo. Era contagiosa y emocionante.

Antoine dejó caer sus pies en el suelo y se apartó de su novio.

—Gracias.

—Cualquier cosa por ti,  _ mon amour _ . —Murmuró antes de depositar otro rápido beso en sus labios y desordenar su cabello—. Al menos déjame acompañarte.

Antoine sonrió.

—Por supuesto.

Luego de vestirse con ropa gruesa, y de tenderle unos guantes y un gorro de lana a Antoine, Olivier tomó una maleta y el menor la otra, la otra mano entrelazada con la de su novio. Iban a salir para subirse en el auto de Antoine; no obstante, apenas abrieron la puerta de la entrada un ventarrón sopló fuertemente, haciendo chocar la puerta contra la pared. A pesar de la gruesa vestimenta, sus cuerpos fueron empujados unos centímetros, no sólo por la fuerza del viento. Intentaron alejarse del frío glacial que se caló rápidamente. Las maletas cayeron al suelo.

Cuando el viento se calmó, Olivier se apresuró a cerrar la puerta. La brisa volvió a atacar, haciendo vibrar la puerta, como reclamando su derecho de entrar y torturar cada célula de sus cuerpos. No apartó la mirada de la puerta, como incrédulo, hasta que sintió unos brazos rodearlo y una cabeza sobre su pecho. Sus brazos se movieron de forma automática para abrazar el cuerpo tembloroso del menor. Así lo mantuvo hasta que una idea se le ocurrió.

Besó la parte de arriba de su cabeza  y acarició su espalda, moviendo la mano de arriba abajo, sintiendo al menor relajarse bajo el contacto.

—¿Qué tal una taza de chocolate caliente con malvavisco? ¿Jmm? —Propuso en un susurro, sin quitar las manos de Antoine, quien levantó la mirada inocente y arrepentida hacia él.

—¿Y una película de Navidad? —Preguntó con una vocecita.

Olivier rió entre dientes un poco fuerte.

—Claro,  _ mon chéri _ , todo lo que quieras.


End file.
